This invention relates to devices for steam heating of foods or the like, such as those that have been precooked or may have become somewhat stale. Similar devices of this type have been knowb and are used for the steam heating of foods by treating the foods with steam in a closed chamber on perforated plates. In most of these devices, a heated platen is provided with a plurality of orifices therein through which water is sprayed and either simultaneously vaporized, or vaporized upon contact with the heated platen. Since precooked foods tend to lose much of their natural juices and moisture, steam heating provides a natural advantage in restoring moisture to the foods while they are reheated. This restoration of moisture assists in restoring the natural appetizing appearance, texture and taste of the food.
A major problem with prior steam cooking apparatus of this type, however, is that the orifices in the heated platen become clogged by solid particles or impurities which remain in the nozzle or spray orifices when the water is vaporized. The most common problem with impurities is that lime, which is present in almost every urban water system, remains in the orifices after vaporization of the water and the orifices therefore require periodic cleaning. The cleaning process usually involves the dismantling of the device to reach the clogged orifices and then scraping or drilling the orifices open.
The object of this invention is to provide a steam heating apparatus whereby the orifices can be maintained at a temperature well below that required to vaporize the water so that the orifices remain open and free of deposits.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of an apparatus for steam heating food including a housing which forms a steam chamber and a heated platen mounted in the bottom of the housing. A thermally insulated water inlet means is provided into the steam chamber for introducing water into the steam chamber onto the top of the platen. A perforated, corrugated food support plate is mounted above the platen and water inlet means for supporting food items, and forming the top of the steam chamber, whereby steam generated by the platen will pass through the food support plate and heat the food items.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.